Anderson's Daughter
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: when a little girl shows up at the orphanage claiming to be anderson's child, things start getting interesting. throw a few demons and hellsings favorit psycho vampire in the mix and you're got a story! rated T for violence, and maybe mild language.
1. meeting

Chapter 1-meeting

**Haha I just love Anderson fanfictions, I really do. I've been reading the same one for the past several days XP. It's uber long! Like 19 chapters or something and the chapters are super long. But I'm totally loving it! Anyway the title is as it describes this about Anderson having a daughter he doesn't know about until six years later, and boy does he get a surprise when he finds out who her mother is. Enjoy. OWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Anderson was enjoying his day, tending to the small children from the orphanage, watching them play in the churches playground. When one of the nuns ran up to him.

"Father Anderson, you're needed inside." The nun said, Anderson nodded. It was probably just a call from Iscariot, they always picked the worst times to call him in. when he went inside however he saw that wasn't the case in the very least. He walked into the front room of the orphanage, to see a small child in a cloth dress that came to her ankles; the sleeves overlapped her hands, just barely covering her fingertips. She had long white hair that fell to her waist and glassy green colored eyes. The child looked no older than six years old.

When the child saw Anderson she brightened, smiling happily and running up to him, what she said shocked him to no end.

"Papa!" she shouted looking up to him and smiling sweetly. Anderson shook his head. 'papa?' he repeated in his head, this couldn't be right. He looked down at the child confused.

"Little girl, are you saying father Anderson is your father?" one of the elder nuns asked, the little girl nodded.

"He is Mina's papa! Mina has a picture to prove it." She said turning to the nun, digging into her pockets to find a worn picture. The nun took it from the girl, looking at it and then looking at Anderson, who at the moment was in a bit of a daze by what was going on. Another nun looked over at the picture.

"Father Anderson, I didn't know you had a child." She said Anderson shook his head.

"I don't," he said then looked down at the girl who's smile disappeared and was replaced with a hurt look. He knelt down. "there must be some sort of mistake child."

"No, Mina's momma gave her that picture. No mistake." She said, her eyes threatened by tears.

"Perhaps you should look at this then." The older nun said handing him the picture, Anderson stood taking the picture from the nun and looking it over.

There in the picture was him and woman; with long white hair, blue eyes, and a slender figure, she was standing awfully close to Anderson. His arms were around her waist and her head was resting on his shoulder. They were smiling, happy and innocent and upon closer look the woman was wearing a cross around her neck, the same cross that decorated Anderson's neck today. He looked at the picture, then at the little girl who called herself mina. She had both their likeness; her long white hair, and his glassy green eyes.

"See, Father Anderson _is_ Mina's papa!" she said smiling again as he looked down at her.

"Mina," the older nun said kneeling down to be at eye level with the child, "If this is your papa where's your momma?" Mina frowned, looking down at her feet which were covered only by a pair of white socks.

"Mina's momma died recently, momma told Mina that if anything ever happened to her that Mina should find papa." She explained, then smiled up and Anderson, who was now staring intently at the picture, the woman seemed vaguely familiar. Who was this woman, and why did this child think he was her father.

"Mina why don't you come with me ok? So we can get this all straightened out." The younger nun said, taking the little girl by the hand and walking off. The eldest nun stayed with Anderson. He was still dumbfounded by the whole ordeal.

"Father Anderson, do you truly not know who or where this girl came from?" she asked him Anderson shook his head.

"I've ne'er really been with a woman since before joinin' the church." He explained, "The woman dos seem familiar though."

"We'll keep the girl here for the night then. Do try to remember Father." The nun said then walked off in the direction Mina and the other nun had left. He lingered there in the front room staring at the woman in the picture, trying to think of where he could have met this woman before. When a soft cry broke his thoughts.

"Why doesn't anyone believe Mina? Mina's papa is out there. Mina wants to go with Papa." The little girl sobbed. The nuns tried to calm the poor girl down but to no avail. Finally, Anderson decided it was time he left and went back to Iscariot.

**So what do you think of the first chapter? I was feeling a bit dramatic but I don't think it took effect. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Last chapter you met little Mina, yes I named her after Mina from Dracula. It's one of my favorite books and happen to think the name itself sound very innocent. Which is good because she's supposed to seem sweet, cute and innocent. Course given that she's only six she has that already in her favor. But I digress. Onward to the battle field!**

That next morning Anderson returned to the orphanage. He still hadn't remembered a thing about the woman, no name, or how they came to ever meet. He sighed, how could he ever forget that he ever loved a woman enough to engender a child with her? When he arrived at the church he found that the children were now playing outside. He asked the nuns how Mina had adjusted to her surroundings only to find that the other children didn't want to play with her. He sighed then walked outside to see the children playing and laughing, but Mina was sitting alone on the swings looking down at her feet.

Anderson walked over to her, his shadow looming over her. She looked up and smiled sweetly, melting whatever sad aura that surrounded her.

"Morning papa, do you remember anything? Mina really wants to go home now." She said looking up at him with innocent green eyes that matched his own kind and gentle ones. He shook his head, watching Mina then looked down at her feet again.

"That's ok, Mina can wait." She said, then gently began to sway on the swings.

"Tell me child, why donnae play with the others?" he asked Mina stopped swinging.

"Mina said something bad, now no one likes Mina." She said in a small voice. Anderson looked down at the small child. He knelt down meeting Mina's green eyes with his own.

"Mina how exactly did ye find me?" he asked. Mina was quiet for a while, before she finally spoke.

"After momma died Mina didn't know what to do, but then she remembered momma telling her that papa lived in Rome." She said. Anderson cocked an eyebrow.

"Where did ye and yer mother live?" he asked, Mina looked up at him and smiled.

"America." She said sweetly. Anderson went wide eyed, how on earth did the little girl before him get from America to Rome on her own?

"Papa, why don't remember momma?" Mina asked, Anderson didn't know how to respond to that. So instead he decided to change the subject.

"Did yer mother ever tell ye how she and I met?" he asked, maybe he could remember if he just asked questions.

"Uh-huh, she said it was like a chapter in a love novel*." Mina said swinging again.

"Momma was out late one night, when out of nowhere some creepy guy came out and asked her if she was a virgin." She began, Anderson tried hard to remember.

"Momma didn't acknowledge the guy though and kept walking, then the guy attacked momma, that's when momma said she found out he wasn't human. Momma said she thought she would die if papa hadn't saved her." Mina said happily. A sudden memory flooded Anderson's mind; it was dark even with the city lights, it was extremely loud for Anderson since he wasn't one for city noise. Then a scream broke through all the noise, Anderson ran to find a woman with white hair and a red dress being attacked by some sort of monster.

He ran calling forth a bayonet; he then killed the creature saving the young woman's life. He remembered looking down at the woman who was terrified and trembling. She looked up at Anderson, and embraced him unable to speak through scared sobs.

"What was a young thing like yerself doin' out in this time of night in this kind of place?" he asked the woman. She looked up at him, icy blue eyes piercing through his green ones. She stepped back clutching a large cross that hung around her neck.

"I-I thought I could get away from him. I didn't know he wasn't human." She explained. Anderson placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's yer name lass?" he asked, the woman didn't look up at him, just clung to her cross.

"My name is, Julia Bathory." She said Anderson cocked an eyebrow. 'Bathory?' that was a peculiar name for a woman.

"Where do ye live? I'll walk you home." He said, Julia looked up at him, and smiled sheepishly.

"I live not too far from here. Thank you." she mumbled.

When they made it to the woman's house she was so frightened she didn't want him to leave. So he stayed there a while longer.

"I'm sorry, I must seem like a complete bother." She mumbled, Anderson shook his head.

"It's only natural to be frightened after the monster you encountered." He said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, that's the third one to attack me this week." Julia mumbled, this made Anderson turn to her.

"The third?" he asked, she nodded.

"I'm a very special person." She said.

And as quickly as the memory came it faded. Anderson shook his head, now noticing that Mina had stopped talking and was now staring up at him.

"You remember anything?" she asked innocently, Anderson didn't know how to reply. Then one of the nuns shouted out, saying something about a call from Enrico.

"I'm sorry lass I have to leave, I'll be back tomorrow." He said, running off before Mina said anything.

**Chapter two, so you have a vague peek at Anderson's past with Mina's mother, but why were the vampires chasing her? Hm guess you'll just have to read and find out. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	3. tragedy

Chapter 3-tragedy

**Last chapter Anderson remembered a little from his past with Mina's mother. What could those vampires want with Julia? Let's hope Anderson remembers soon. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It had been several days since Mina arrived at the orphanage, and over the time she's been there, Anderson began remembering more about his life with Mina's mother, Julia. The only thing he couldn't remember was why the vampires were after her when they first met. That elusive memory bothered him. Unfortunately, Anderson couldn't inform little Mina of his remembrance as the last few days he'd been called to slay more vampires. They seemed to pop up with no warning now. Because of this Anderson hadn't been at the orphanage in while.

Until he got a call from Enrico, and he informed Anderson of something that had happened at the orphanage; a vampire had broken into the children's home, in daylight. This was unusual for a vampire. The moment he heard he instantly stormed off for the orphanage in search of the monster, that dared to threaten the lived of children.

~0~

When Anderson arrived what he saw shook him to the core; the children that once laughed and played happily and safe, now littered the floors of the building, dead and bloodless, carelessly tossed aside as if they were mere garbage in a bloody heap. He stormed through the building; he worried about Mina and any of the other children that managed to survive this onslaught.

He reached the second floor where the children slept; he saw more bodies there, the bloody monster didn't even give the children time to wake up before he drained their bodies dry. Anderson said a silent prayer for all the children when he heard a whimpering sound coming from the bathroom. He ran toward the sound, it got louder when he reached the claw foot bathtub. The room was also soaked in blood, Anderson reached the tub and the noise went silent. He threw open the curtains that were hung there and found Mina staring up at him, bloody and terrified.

"Papa…" she said in a small frightened voice. Anderson knelt down as Mina jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Everyone's gone…just like momma." She sobbed. Anderson sighed, she was the only survivor then. Anderson said another silent prayer; then pulled Mina off him to inspect her neck for any bite wounds. Thankfully there were none, he thanked God several times for that. He didn't know if he had the heart to kill a child, monster or not.

"Mina, do ye know where the monster went?" he asked, Mina shook her hear.

"When Mina saw him kill sister lily Mina ran away and hid. Mina's scared papa." She cried. Anderson looked down at the small child as she sobbed. Of course she was scared watching the monster kill off everyone she had gotten to know.

"Stay here, I'll take care o' the monster. I'll keep ye safe." He said, Mina nodded and sat back down into the bathtub as Anderson closed the curtain hiding her once more. He then turned to look for the monster that dared attack in the day light. He went into another room seeing more children's bodies, he silently prayed for each child as he searched. Insane laughter and a gunshot broke the silence. Anderson glared.

"Hellsing dares send their pet to this place?" he growled running toward the sound. He found Alucard standing over the dust of a vampire, he turned seeing the priest and grinning manically at him.

"Ye demon filth, ye dare come to this place!" Anderson shouted readying a pair of bayonets when Alucard laughed.

"It's good to see you too paladin. Unfortunately I have no time to play as there is one more monster that needs slain." He said.

"Ye won't be getting' past here pet of the Hellsings!" Anderson growled. Alucard laughed again, launching himself at Anderson firing his jackal shooting Anderson three times in the head. Anderson swung his bayonets slicing deep gashes into Alucard's neck. Blood sprayed from the wound, bathing the room in even more blood.

Anderson stopped himself, he was there to kill the monster that killed these pure souls and here he was shedding more blood. Even in death, these children deserved more than that.

"What's wrong catholic? Change your mind about killing me?" Alucard asked, Anderson turned glaring back at the sadistic vampire, throwing his bayonets at the ground.

"I have more important things to deal with than some crazed demon pet." He said, "Be gone ye monster before I change my mind and decapitate you again."

Alucard grinned when the sound of tiny footsteps ran into the room, Anderson looked to see Mina, standing in the doorway. Alucard turned, grinning at the sight of the child and aimed his castle at her head.

"Well isn't this nice of you; coming to me instead of having me look for you." he said, Mina stared at the gun wide eyed frightened. Alucard pulled the trigger, only to shoot Anderson as he ran between Mina and Alucard's gun.

"Papa!" Mina screamed, Alucard gave a twisted look of confusion as he glared down at the white hair child, who was now crying.

"'Papa?'" he repeated, Anderson glared at the vampire.

"That's right ye demon, Mina is my child." He said.

"You've been bewitched, Anderson! This creature is no mere human." Alucard shouted, Mina looked up at Anderson, she could see the blood dripping from his arm from Alucard had shot him. She let her head drop to where she was staring at the ground. Her snow white hair covering up her twisted glare as she spoke.

"You hurt him…" she mumbled, Anderson looked back at Mina, behind her shadows began to dance.

"You hurt Mina's papa!" she shouted, her face shot up her bright green eyes bore through Alucard's copper colored ones.

"You hurt mina's papa! Mina will make you pay!" she screamed, the shadows that were once dancing now shot out, passing Anderson and straight for Alucard.

**Stopping here! Yay! What do you think so far? tell me in your reviews! FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	4. demon

Chapter 3- Demon

**Last chapter you saw Alucard come to kill off the vampire, and he was about to kill Mina when Anderson stepped between the two, getting shot instead. Then something freaky happens with Mina. Wanna find out what that was? Read this chapter and find out, now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

**Oh, ps. The (~) are memories, while the (~0~) are time skips.**

The shadows passed Anderson and shot straight for Alucard, who dodged bending over backwards to avoid being hit. He then slid to the right dodging more of Mina's deadly shadows, whilst Anderson stared in shock. This couldn't be happening, could it? The little girl, that he had confessed not even two minutes ago was his child, fighting against Alucard with strange powers.

"Mina doesn't like you! Mina thinks you should die now!" Min shouted, as more shadows attacked the crazed vampire, who dodged each attack.

"That's enough out of you, demon brat!" Alucard shouted, "Why don't you stop hiding behind your human shield and fight like a true monster!"

As if the word itself was a rope that bound Mina's powers to her, Mina stopped, falling to the ground. She began to cry again.

"Mina's no monster, Mina doesn't hurt people!" she cried. Anderson stood there frozen, not knowing what he was supposed to do. When Alucard advanced castle in hand, as he pulled the cylinder back, he walked passed Anderson until he was staring straight down at Mina.

"A monster is a monster, no matter what they look like." He said, then grinned turning back to Anderson who starred in utter shock, "Isn't that right, Alexander Anderson?"

As he said Anderson's name another shadow shot up lopping off Alucard's arm which held his castle. Mina glared up at him.

"Don't ever use papa's name!" she shouted, then used her shadows to push Alucard, sending him flying out the second floor window. Anderson finally snapped out of his daze, and realized he was now on the ground, Mina smiling down at him.

"Papa remembers, Mina is so happy." She said sweetly as more tears streamed down her face. Anderson then, as if nothing she had just done to Alucard ever happened, reached up and wiped the tears that fell. The action shocked him, he had just witnessed her use some demonic power to defend herself, and protect him against Alucard. Yet there he was comforting the child who cried, for all he knew anything he had remembered about the child's mother could have been an illusion created by a demon, but there was no denying the strong parental instinct that surfaced as he stood, picking up the girl as he did so.

"Papa, are you going to be ok?" Mina asked, looking at the blood on Anderson's clothes. Despite the shock of what happened he smiled warmly at her.

"Of course I'm ok, these wounds aren't enough to stop me in my tracks." He said Mina smiled and hugged Anderson. Then it suddenly hit him, how in God's name was he going to explain this to Iscariot?

"Alexander, are you awake?" Julia's voice asked softly, Anderson rolled over seeing the woman he had saved a few months ago in New York. Her snow white hair draping over her shoulders and her unnaturally blue eyes looking down at him with concern, he sat up. This was the fourth night he had spent with Julia since the day he met her.

"What's wrong? Are ye alright?" he asked, Julia shook her head, leaning into him before he could see her tears as she spoke.

"No, I've been keeping secrets from you Alexander." She mumbled, Anderson looked down at the woman her pale skin glowing from the moonlight that peeked through her bedroom window. He ran a hand over the crown of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong Julia? Whatever is botherin' ye I'll understand." He said softly. Julia let out a shaky sigh.

"Oh Alexander, I don't know if I can tell you. If you knew you wouldn't look at me the same way, you might hate me." She said. Anderson peeled Julia off him pressing his lips against hers before looking into her eyes.

"Whatever's wrong I'll understand; don't ye worry about it." He said, Julia looked away from Anderson.

"Alexander…I'm a demon."

Anderson awoke setting straight up, he looked around before realizing he was back in his room, he looked down towards his bed to see little Mina, his and Julia's daughter curled up in a ball fast asleep. That dream was a memory, Julia had told him what she was. However everything after that was still fuzzy. When the two returned from the orphanage, Anderson requested that Mina stay with him since she was his daughter.

When he told Enrico about the whole ordeal that happened at the orphanage during the slaughter, leaving out of course that Mina had fought against Alucard, Enrico stared up at Anderson with a questioning look.

The whole thing with Alucard and Mina seemed like to be a horrible dream, but the soreness from Alucard's weapon, proved it to be real. He looked down at Mina who was asleep next to him, she was wearing a shirt of his, since her clothes were soaked in blood. Some of it being Alucard's whilst some was from the children.

He wondered how Mina was taking the knowledge of seeing the other children die, and how he was going to comfort her if she had some mental trauma. He knew how to help and raise human children but he hadn't the slightest clue how to raise a demon child.

"Mina's a half demon papa." Mina said, Anderson shook himself from his thoughts and looked down at the little girl, who was now awake. Anderson cocked his head, making Mina giggle.

"You look like a confused puppy papa." She said sweetly. Anderson smiled a bit. "Momma was a demon, papa's a human. Mina is both."

"Shh Mina, ye can't say that stuff out loud dear." He said in a whispered voice. Mina's smile disappeared, and she hid under the covers.

"Mina knows that. Momma said Mina couldn't tell anyone about what she is." She said, "because bad people come looking for us."

"Mina…What ever happened to your mother?" Anderson asked, Mina was silent for a while.

"Bad men found us, they said we were evil. Momma died protecting Mina. Mina was scared when Momma died," She explained then peeked an eye out from under the covers. "But now Mina has papa, so Mina isn't scared anymore, because papa's going to protect her."

Anderson felt something inside him crumble when she told him what happened. He still hadn't remembered everything, but it still hurt him to know that Julia had been killed, and Mina, their child had been left all alone. He reached over patting Mina on the head.

"That's right Mina. Papa will protect you." he said, Mina reached up and grabbed his hand closing her eyes. When she fell asleep again Anderson thought to himself. How long was he going to be able to keep what she was a secret? If Iscariot found out anything about Mina's powers they would surely kill her and probably even himself for keeping it from them.

He decided he would keep Mina's powers a secret; and do anything he could to protect his little girl, no matter what.

**How cute, now before I get flamed by Anderson fangirls and boys; I like Anderson too! He seems like the kind of person that would be awkward around his own kid. Which is why he's like that here. No flames please; but constructive criticism would be happily read. n_n. review please. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	5. exorsist

.

Chapter 5-

**Last chapter you found out Mina was half demon. Haha at this point people are probably thinking; 'Anderson with a demon? That would never happen, damn you Jem.' Well I don't care, I think if Anderson truly loved a person he wouldn't care what they were. That's my story and I'm stickin to it. now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Oh Mina that little dress looks simply adorable." Yumiko said that morning when Mina put on her new dress. Mina grinned happily.

"Mina's never had a dress like this. Mina really likes it." she said sweetly, Yumiko blushed a bit. Forcing Anderson to smile too; He had no idea that Yumiko could sew.

"Father Anderson," Enrico called walking into the room, Mina looked up at him and bit her lip.

"Hiya Mister Maxwell." She said sweetly. Enrico didn't give her much of a response, only looked down his nose at the girl, making the girl feel uneasy.

"Father Anderson; a word if you please." He said, Anderson nodded and followed Enrico out.

"Mister Maxwell is scary." Mina said once the two left. Yumiko laughed.

"I suppose." She said.

~0~

"Anderson, that child, have you found a place to keep that child of yours?" Enrico asked, Anderson gave him a puzzled look.

"I figured where I live was fine enough." He said. Enrico narrowed his eyes.

"We cannot have a child running around Iscariot, she'll be a distraction to everyone working here." He said.

"Mina's a good child Enrico, she's well aware of where she can and cannot go." Anderson explained.

"So then you plan to train her to slay vampires?" Enrico asked, Anderson shuttered at the thought, even if he were to train his own child she couldn't go out into the field. Everyone would know what she was then.

"Well no." he said.

"Then you will have to find a new place for her to live. There are plenty of orphanages by the church she can live." Enrico scolded, Anderson paused.

"Mina's been through a lot Maxwell; I can't simply drop my own child off in a place she doesn't know." He said.

"Yes well, I have a hard time believing the child is yours to begin with." Enrico said bluntly. Anderson gave him a look. "A week ago you weren't even aware of the child existed, then the child shows up and just claims to be your daughter."

"I know Mina is my child. I remember the woman that birthed her." Anderson said looking down at the young bishop.

"Then why were you not aware of this girl until recently?" Enrico asked.

"More than likely she didn't want to burden me with her. Julia was that kind of woman." Anderson explained, Enrico narrowed his eyes.

"In any case you cannot have her interfering with your job Anderson. Speaking of which you have a new one." He said walking off. "You'll be in London for a week."

Anderson stared after him, what was he being so hostile about? Mina was only a child, she had nothing to do with his job. His personal life and job were separate things.

"Papa…" Mina's voice sounded small and sweet. Anderson turned looking at the girl, he smiled kindly.

"What is it lass?" he asked, Mina stared up at him with her big green eyes.

"Papa, are you going away?" Mina asked, Anderson shook his head picking up the girl.

"Not for long, only a week." He said, Mina hugged him tightly.

"Mina doesn't want you to leave." She said in a small voice.

"I have to; it's part of my job Mina. I won't be gone long." Anderson explained, Min looked up at him.

"Mina knows that, but Mina's going to be so lonely without papa." She said sweetly. Anderson smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, you'll have sister Yumiko and sister Henkel." He said, Mina looked back at Yumiko who was standing in the doorway, smiling sweetly. Mina also smiled then hugged Anderson once again.

"Ok then. Come back soon then." She said sweetly.

~0~

While in London Anderson found himself almost an army of chipped vampires. He had disturbed their sleep, not that he really cared. This was his job, slaying monsters of the night, and keeping the world in blissful ignorance of their presence in this world. He had just finished slaying over half of the small army when a bullet broke through the last three.

"My, my, Anderson, back in London again I see." Alucard said with dark laughter. Anderson turned and glared at the vampire as he reloaded his gun.

"So tell me _Father_ Anderson," he said putting extra emphasis on 'Father,' "how is that demon child of yours? Surely you haven't told you master about what she really is. They would no doubt have killed her if you did."

"Stay out of my business vampire; and don't sound so high and mighty after ye got yer own handed to ye." Anderson hissed. Alucard grinned.

"T'was merely a way to prove just how deadly she was. She'll end up killing you if you don't end her life." He said, "Then aimed his gun at Anderson. "It's in her nature." He fired, shooting the priest and knocking his glasses off. Anderson came back up charging after the vampire, bayonets drawn as he slashed off Alucard's arm.

"Don't ye be accusin' her of somethin' ye would do!" he shouted, "Mina's not a monster like you."

"Half human or not it's monster's nature to kill man, and 'Little Mina' will end you if you're not careful." Alucard said, shooting Anderson in the chest three times, before leaving.

"Heathen dog of evil." Anderson mumbled clutching his chest as the wounds closed. Alucard was wrong, wasn't he? Mina would never hurt someone unless they tried to hurt her, right? Anderson stood, shaking his head. No the vampire was wrong; with the human blood inside her she would never harm another human being.

~0~

When Anderson returned to Rome, he noticed it was extremely quiet. Where were the others and Mina? He found one of his fellow priest carrying a bucket of water the bucket had blood covering it. Seeing the blood Anderson thought the worst, he dashed over to the man.

"What's going on, what's with the bloody water?" he demanded to know, the priest shook his head nervously, and ran off in the direction he was already going, avoiding eye contact. Anderson stared after him, and then decided it was best to find Maxwell, he would know what was going on.

He burst into Maxwell's office seeing the young bishop sitting in his chair as if awaiting the deadly priest.

"What's going on here Maxwell? Where is Mina and the others?" he growled. Maxwell sighed.

"While you were in London a band of both demon _and_ vampires broke into Iscariot, in search of Mina." He began. "However…"

"Well out with it Maxwell!" Anderson shouted. Maxwell gave him an unreadable look.

"Mina killed them all, using some kind of demonic power." He said, Anderson's eyes went wide; Mina had used her powers in front of humans.

"What have ye done with her Maxwell?" he said calmly, despite his rising worry and anger.

"She is being exorcised to rid whatever demon may be possessing the girl." Enrico said, worry washed over Anderson like a tsunami, Mina was a half demon, which meant the exorcism would only work to cause her much pain. He left Enrico's office in search of Mina.

**Bet no one saw that coming XD haha anyway Enrico is such a mean person don't you think? I read part of the manga of hellsing (8 and 9 to be exact) and I had little remorse when Anderson let him die. I don't like Maxwell for anything other than his hair is like so much coolz. That's is. Anyway tell me what you think in your reviews! FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	6. the exorcism of Mina Anderson

Chapter 7- the exorcism of Mina Anderson

**In the last chapter Anderson was called away to England, leaving little Mina behind. When he returned he found out that Iscariot had been attacked by a group of vampires teamed up with demons and Mina had used her powers against them. Now Iscariot think little Mina is being possessed by her own demon and has begun an exorcism to cleanse the poor girl. Will Anderson be able to stand his flesh and blood to be put under such conditions? Find out here. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

As Anderson ran down the halls of the building he suddenly was ambushed by some gust of power, knocking him into a wall and rendering him unconscious.

"Anderson!" said a female voice in the darkness, Anderson opened his eyes seeing nothing.

"Anderson!" shouted the voice, soon a sliver of white could be seen in front of him, there was a sudden flash of inhuman blue eyes that was followed by a hard smack to the jaw. Anderson shook his head fighting off the unconsciousness, and tried to reset his unhinged jaw. He looked up seeing a pale figure with white hair and blue sorrow filled eyes. He instantly recognized the woman.

"Julia?" he ask aloud, the figure smiled slightly.

"Of course it's me, how many demon would you let get away with slapping you so hard?" she said. "Listen to me Anderson, Mina, your daughter, she's in great pain."

"All exorcisms hurt for a while." He said still a bit dazed by the sudden surge of power and the hit he had received, "Once the demon is gone she won't feel it anymore." Julia slapped him once again, breaking his lower jaw completely.

"Have you forgotten everything? What I am? What kind of blood runs through mine and Mina's veins?" she shouted, "This exorcism will kill her!"

The fog that clouded his mind immediately lifted and Anderson remembered what he was previously doing. Julia gave him a somber look.

"You have to protect her Anderson; from the Vatican and from the monsters that killed me." She told him, "Remember, Anderson, and protect our daughter."

Anderson awoke and rose to his feet; what was that? A dream? A memory? The soreness from his jaw told him it was neither, it was real. Julia had come to him the only way she could. A sudden scream from another room made Anderson remember what he was doing; he had to find Mina, and save her from the exorcism.

~0~

"Stop! It hurts! It hurts!" Mina screamed in pain as the people around her read passages from the bible, holding a crucifix to her forehead.

"Calm down Mina, it's alright. It will be over soon." Henkel said holding onto Mina, as she struggled to get away from the priest who was performing the exorcism.

"Mina is scared! Mina wants to go home now! It hurts!" she cried, flailing her arms and legs, she had kicked the person who was previously holding her down several times before Henkel stepped in to hold her.

"It's alright Mina it will be over soon." Yumiko said softly as Mina continued screaming.

"Mina is sorry! Mina didn't mean to use her powers! Mina is sorry! Please stop hurting Mina!" she screeched, suddenly Anderson burst into the room.

"Anderson! You shouldn't be here right now." Yumiko said, standing and stepping in front of Anderson who looked over at Mina's screaming in pain.

"Papa!" Mina screamed upon seeing Anderson.

"That's enough!" Anderson shouted, Henkel looked at Anderson who rushed over to Mina whose face was soaked with tears.

"Anderson the exorcism isn't finished." Henkel said, Anderson looked over at her.

"It is now." He said pulling Mina onto his lap.

"Papa…" she mumbled sobbing into Anderson's chest.

"Father Anderson, what are you doing? She's possessed by a demon." Yumiko said, reaching for Mina. Anderson's head dropped, staring at his scared child as she looked back at him. From the look on her face she had already read his thoughts and wanted to protest but Anderson stopped her.

"Mina isn't possessed by a demon," he began, "She is one."

Everyone in the room stopped staring down at the young girl that was staring back at them in fear. Mina looked over Anderson's shoulder to see Enrico, who had happened to walk in at that moment and now glared down at Anderson; how dare he keep this a secret from Iscariot. Mina shrunk back, holding onto Anderson tightly.

"Mina is sorry papa." She whispered, Anderson hugged her tightly.

"This isn't your fault Mina." He whispered back.

"Father Anderson if what you say is true; you know what that means don't you?" Enrico asked, Mina stared wide eyed, then pushed herself away from Anderson, hiding her face and giggling.

"Mina tricked you." she said, keeping her face covered so Anderson couldn't see her expression. "Mina just used you."

"Mina, what are you…" Anderson trailed off when Yumiko and Henkel stepped forward.

"So what you're saying is that you are a demon, how dare you take that form!" Henkel shouted, Mina looked up glaring back at the blond nun.

"Mina is bored now. Mina will take her leave now." She said, taking one step forward, only to have a shot fly off toward her foot. Mina's shadows instantly reacted; shooting up toward Henkel's face, only to stop and swirl around her neck.

"Mina doesn't want to hurt you, move so Mina can go back...Where Mina belongs" She mumbled, then pushed Henkel out of the way, and ran out, away from Anderson and the others.

~0~

That night cursed himself; letting a demon trick him so easily. He doubted everything now. The strange dreams of a woman named Julia, the weird emotions that bubbled inside him. He had actually cared for that demon posing as a child. Even as he readied himself for bed he cursed himself, he couldn't believe with all his work and training she bewitched him so easily.

"Anderson you…you foolish man!" Julia's voice shouted, Anderson did his best to ignore the woman. This was just an illusion, it would go away on its own.

"If this were a mere illusion; would I be able to do this!" she shouted, engulfing Anderson in a black flame, scorching him badly.

"What do ye want with me demon!" he shouted, glaring at her. Julia looked back at him grief stricken.

"You promised Anderson. You promised to protect our child." She said burying her face in her hands. Anderson snorted.

"She's not my child, and ye know well of that, so why do ye keep botherin' me 'bout it?" He said, Julia looked up at him black tears streaming down her face. She began to fade away.

"Anderson…you really are just like everyone else." She said then disappeared. Anderson said nothing just went back to sleep.

Not long after he drifted back to sleep another dream came to him.

"Anderson…" Julia began.

"Ye can call me Alexander if you want ye know." Anderson said, Julia laughed a bit.

"But that's such a common name; Anderson is much prettier." She said tracing his jaw line. Anderson shrugged.

"Now what was it ye wanted?" he asked, Julia hesitated for a moment.

"You know there's a prophecy in the demon world," she began, Anderson cocked an eyebrow. "If I told you; would you still love me the same way?"

"I know yer a demon, n yet here I still am." He said matter-o-factly, Julia nodded.

"Yes, but this is much deeper than that, so will you?" she asked, Anderson nodded.

"Of course I will." He said reassuringly. Julia took a deep breath.

"The prophecy says that a child from my bloodline…will bring upon the end of the world." She said Anderson gave her a concerned look that she didn't seem to notice, or ignored, "The child would be of both man and demon, in knowing that you still love me?"

Anderson hesitated a minute, then pulled Julia closer and smiled down at her.

"Of course, we've done nothing to bring upon that have we?" he asked, Julia nodded then pressed her lips to his.

~0~

Meanwhile out in the dark streets of Rome, Mina walked around looking for someplace to sleep when three men walked up behind her.

"Hey little girl what you doin' out here so late at night." One said. Mina turned staring up at them in fear.

"M-mina knows what you are. Mina isn't a-afraid of you!" she said, her shadows reacting to her fear by dancing around behind her.

"That so? Then that makes things easy for us." Said the second man, grinning and revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth, the other two advance on Mina grabbing her and dragging her off to God only knew where.

**Oh no little Mina's been captured, and Anderson still isnt sure if what he felt for the kid was an illusion or something real? Will Anderson be able to save Mina? Or will the demons use her to bring upon the end of days? Find out in the next chapter! FUKUYAMA SIGNING OFF!**


	7. Racing against time!

Chapter 7-Race against time!

**Ok to recap the story so far; Anderson found out he had a daughter, Mina. Then he found out that said daughter was half demon, as he tried to protect the little girl from the evil that seemed to chase her; their secret ended up getting out. Mina then left claiming she was only tricking Anderson into thinking she was his child, and now demons have taken Mina. Will Anderson save his child and the world in time? Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Anderson awoke to the sound of someone crying, he grumbled. Who was up this late? He then got out of bed and looked around. The sound was coming from his room; it was on the other side of his bed in the corner. The sound of a little girl crying, he narrowed his eyes, did the little demon think she could come back in and think he would be tricked again? He looked over seeing the little white haired girl curled up in the corner her face covered by her hands. There seemed to be a faint white glow around her.

"What do ye want now demon?" he asked crossly, he should have just killed her before she had a chance to subdue him, but something stopped him. Mina didn't stop crying, she didn't look up either.

"I-i-it hurts. Papa, h-h-help me. i-i-it h-h-hurts!" she said between sobs. Anderson cocked an eyebrow, what was the demon trying to do?

"Yer crocodile tears won't work on me demon. Now be gone with ye, before I sink a bayonet into ye." He said, but Mina didn't move.

"They're hurting Mina, make them stop. It burns!" she said, she then looked up. Her expression showed so much pain it made Anderson cringe. She then let out a loud scream that could have woken all of Rome. Mina's body then went limp, and she collapsed on the ground. Anderson made his way over to the other side of the bed, he reached out for the child but when his hand landed on her shoulder it went completely through, Mina then disappeared. Anderson stared in shock; this was an illusion.

"What's going on here?" He thought to himself, he then felt something burning behind him, he turned and saw Julia staring at the corner where Mina's body once laid. Her expression was easy to determine; she was scared, the kind of fear a mother gets when she's heard her child is dying. Tears streamed down her face.

"Mina…" she mumbled she then looked down to Anderson, even in his memories of her he had never seen her cry before. He shook himself; did he just admit to them being memories?

"Save her, save Mina! Those demons have found her! They're going to kill her and use her to take the world!" she shouted as her body faded as well. "Save her before it's too late."

~0~

"Please stop! It hurts! Mina's body is on fire!" Mina cried, she was chained down to a large inverted cross surrounded by a devil's pentagram. Her body was covered in cuts and blood, tears streamed down her face her and she couldn't move her head for it was held in place by a string of barbed wire. She looked down at the demons that seemed to be enjoying her pain. "Mina wants to go home now, please let Mina go."

"We can't do that, little Mina." Cooed one of the demons as he ran a charred hand through Mina's white hair. Mina stared fearful at the monster before her, her shadows reacted slicing through his hand and burning it even further. The demon shrieked in pain and jumped back.

"You little brat! I'll kill you for that!" he shouted, and back handed Mina leaving a large gash on her cheek. Mina cried.

"What has Mina ever done to you? Why do you hurt Mina? Mina doesn't understand!" she screamed.

"Aw poor child, that hussy of a mother never told you did she? How you're blood could bring this world to its knees." asked another demon further away from the rest, his face was covered by shadows, but his red eyes still pierced hers.

"How do you know Mina's momma?" she shouted, struggling to get loose, but the chains only cut deeper into her wrists and the barbed wire around her neck began to cut her throat. The demon laughed.

"Because dear child," he said coming out of the shadows to reveal a snake like head and glowing eyes, "I'm the one who killed her."

Mina's body burned with rage she bit her lip as tears began streaming down her face. If it was the last thing she did, she was going to kill this man.

~0~

Anderson was soon on the streets of Rome searching for Mina, even if she wasn't his child he couldn't let a band of demons take over the world with her. He had no idea where the demons could have taken her he felt as if he were going into the battle field blind. Vampires and demons had different tastes when it came to hide outs. With vampires he could at least just search the places that were darkest. Demons, however, could walk the day and had no problem with the sun.

"What's this? A paladin out for a midnight stroll?" a voice said behind him, Anderson turned to find Alucard dressed in a suit his hair long and down. Anderson growled.

"I have no time fer the likes a ye, be gone abomination!" he shouted Alucard feigned a hurt expression.

"Why Anderson that's just cruel. You have time to save a little demon child but not me. I'm hurt." He said, Anderson glared at him getting Alucard to chuckle a bit.

"You won't find them in the places you normally find vampires, you know." He said.

"Yes I'm well aware of that monster. Be gone with you! I have no time!" Anderson shouted. Alucard grinned.

"I told you you'd only regret letting the brat live, you should have let me kill her when I had the chance." He said, Anderson, fed up with Alucard's tone, threw a bayonet at his throat, silencing the vampire.

"That's enough out o' ye. Now if ye had any thoughts on where Mina was I may have listened." He said turning only to see Alucard grinning down at him.

"Oh but I do." He said happily. Anderson ignored the urge to rip the vampires head off for a moment to hear him speak. "I saw them not to long ago, they ran into an abandoned warehouse not far from here."

~0~

"It's taking too long!" the demon said, "by now that priest that was with her has noticed she's missing."

"Calm down, the brat was out on her own remember? I bet she let her true colors show and he abandoned her, right little Mina?" the other asked taunting the poor child.

"No! Papa didn't abandon Mina! Mina left on her own!" Mina shouted through choked tears, but it was more or less the truth, Anderson didn't try to stop her when she left. He didn't chase after her either. She was on her own again, and now at the mercy of three demons that murdered her mother and who were attempting to kill her. Mina was sure she was going to die alone an unloved, she began to cry again.

"Oh some body shut her up before I do it!" the third demon growled. The second demon shushed him.

"Think of it this way, if she's crying we know she's alive, we can't have her dying on us too early, or what would be the point in sacrificing our comrades to the church?" it asked, the third demon grumbled.

"Besides that," the first demon said, "It's almost time just a few more moments and we can drain her blood." Mina looked at the demons in fear. It was only going to be a few more minutes before she would die.


	8. saveing the world!

Chapter 8-saving the world!

**Ok I know it's been a while since I updated but yaknow what? I've been busy! Honestly it's not like people who write fanfictions don't have lives yaknow. But anyway I'm rambling, besides it's not like you people read these things. So what's the point of putting them up here? Anyway if you do happen to read my lame A.N. thank you. your time is most appreciated really. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"If yer lyin' to me Alucard, you're gonna wish you hadn't." Anderson growled as he chased after Hellsing's pet vampire down the streets.

"What would I have to gain in lying to you about that? Besides I don't want to be rules by demons any more than the church." Alucard said, then grinned, "and since you're no longer attached to the thing you should have no problem killing it right?"

Anderson was about to agree with the vampire when a strong gust of wind threw a stone at the back of his head. As he fought the darkness that tried to wash over his consciousness he noticed a set of burning ice blue eyes boring into him, there was a faint growling in his ears as he realized it was Julia. He changed his tone a bit hissing at Alucard.

"Ye won't be touchin' the girl, we have that clear abomination?" he growled, Alucard paused looking back at Anderson.

"You aren't seriously going to believe that child is yours? It's very rare for a demon to have a human parent." He said narrowing his copper eyes at him. Anderson glared.

"If she is or she isn't ye aren't ta touch her." he said, "Now show me to this warehouse."

"You're going to regret being attached to the girl…Anderson." Alucard said in almost a sympathetic tone.

~0~

The demons began to advance on Mina as her shadows did everything they could to keep them at bay, she did all she could to keep herself alive as the barbed wire and chains cut deeper into her flesh. She cried out in pain when one of the demons managed to get past her and stubbed her in the shoulder.

"Why are you bothering to fight back kid? What's the point in saving a world that despises you for what you are?" the demon next to her said. Mina glared as her shadows moved to slice him in half. He dodged however, and cut her deep in the side.

"Honestly kid you think that priest is going to come for you? He doesn't care about you any more than we do. Now just sit there and die, this world is better off being taken by us demons!" he said.

"Mina won't die! Not for you! Even if papa hates Mina forever Mina won't let you kill her!" Mina shouted, trying her hardest not to cry. The demon growled smacking her across her face leaving a deep gash over her face.

"You're such a stupid kid, that woman filled your head with too many stories. You're going to die here, like the unwanted child you are!" he shouted. As he went to plunge the dagger he was holding into her chest the door to the building flew open revealing Anderson and Alucard. The demons all looked back at them, Mina looked up and began to sob.

"Papa!" she cried out. The demon turned toward the duo grinning evilly.

"You're too late priest, soon this world will fall to the rule of demons!" it said the other two demon leapt at the two. Alucard fired his castle shooting the two in the head and heart, however bullets designed to kill ghouls and vampires didn't do so well on demons. All they did was injure the monsters, and those injuries healed quickly.

"Anderson, you go after the demon girl, I'll take these two." Alucard said, pulling out his jackal. Anderson nodded and ran after the demon closest to Mina bayonets drawn.

"Why are you even bothering to help the priest, if I recall you're both enemies are you not?" the demon growled, fangs drawn. Alucard grinned firing his gun at its face.

"A common interest." He said. Anderson moved to cut the demon in half but the demon dodged every attack he threw at him; and with every attack the demon moved closer to Mina until he was right next to her, and grinning. Mina glared as she tried to move her shadows to kill him, the man that killed her mother, and robbed her of her normal life. He shadows however didn't move she stared wide eyed at the demon as he turned his head and grinned.

"Surprised? Do your powers not work?" he asked, Anderson also paused cocking an eyebrow. The demon laughed hysterically.

"Those cuts did more than just wound you kid." He said, "With those injuries you couldn't hurt a dyeing cat."

"Die ye monster of evil!" Anderson shouted, the demon turned to him laughing as he dodged and plunged the dagger he was holding deep into Mina chest. Mina cried out in pain as blood sprayed everywhere. Anderson stared wide eyed as the demon scowled at the wound he inflicted.

"Darn it not deep enough." He growled, not even giving Anderson a second look. Anderson let out a loud growl as he moved to kill the demon. The demon didn't have a chance to react as the holy bayonets sank into his neck and chest. The demon let out a growl as his body turned to dust killed by the very thing he wanted to rule. Anderson turned to the other demons that were at odds with Alucard, they had paused, staring at their dead and dusted leader on the ground. They gave each other one look then high-tailed it out of the building. Alucard let out a laugh.

"Serves them right wouldn't you think Anderson?" he asked, however Anderson was a million miles away, mind wise. He went over to Mina unraveling the barbed wire and broke the chains that bound her. He held her there in his arms as she smiled up at him, her bright green eyes fading.

"Mina knew papa would save her. Papa loves Mina, right?" she asked, Anderson could feel the tears fall from his eyes as he slowly nodded his answer. Mina giggled only to cough up blood from her wound.

"Mina is sorry she was a bad girl. Mina didn't mean to cause papa so much trouble." She said, Anderson shook his head.

"Ye did no such thing girl." he said, Mina smiled sweetly at Anderson as the light in her eyes faded away and her body went limp in his arms. Alucard hovered over Anderson as he sobbed, he sighed.

"I told you, you would only regret letting yourself get attached to the girl." he said, Anderson turned only to find that Alucard was no longer there. He stood, carrying the girl out of the ware house.

~0~

It had been a week since Mina had died; Anderson buried her in the cemetery by the church. Even if she was part demon she was innocent enough to deserve a proper burial. He had regained enough of his memory of Julia to know that Mina was indeed his child, which made burying he all the hardest. It was now getting late, as Anderson laid in bed hoping that sleep would soon claim him unlike it had the past several nights, he felt a familiar warm breeze flow into his room. He sat up as he saw Mina sitting at the foot of his bed, Julia standing behind her.

"Papa!" she shouted happily, "Momma look it's papa!"

"Yes I can see that Mina." Julia said sweetly, she looked over to Anderson smiling at him as he looked at them remorseful.

"Don't cry papa, Mina is fine now. Mina isn't lonely any more. See?" Mina said holding her mother's hand. Anderson smiled kindly at the two.

"Even though Mina died that night, Anderson, she didn't die filled with hate, nor did her blood bring upon the end of days." Julia said, plucking Mina from Anderson's bed. "We have you to thank for that, Alexander."

"Mina and momma have to go now papa." Mina said innocently, "Mina will be watching you up there, so do your best papa!"

"Goodbye alexander, I'm sorry but this will be the last time you see either of us for a while." Julia said as they faded into the dark leaving the warm breeze as they left.

** So what'd you think? I know it's sad the little girl dies, but it wouldn't be a touchy story if she lived yaknow? Tell me what you think in your reviews. Bye-bye!**


End file.
